1997
Events crashes his car into a tree whilst high on drugs, killing passenger Linda Fowler]] *2nd January - The Sugdens leave Emmerdale Farm. Sean Rossi returns for Dave Glover's funeral. (First appearance of the character since 1996) *7th January - Dave Glover's funeral takes place. *8th January - First appearance of Lyn Hutchinson. Sean Rossi leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *21st January - Dave Glover's inquest takes place. *22nd January - Betty Eagleton storms out of her 63rd birthday party (after her partner Seth Armstrong mistakenly believes it's her 65th) and discovers Kelly Windsor and her teacher Tom Bainbridge kissing. Kelly runs away. *23rd January - Frank Tate is revealed to be the father of baby James, not Dave Glover. *28th January - Following the revelation of his and Kelly Windsor's affair, Tom Bainbridge is sacked from his job as a teacher. *30th January - Zak Dingle meets girlfriend Lisa Clegg's husband, Barry. *5th February - Kim Tate leaves Home Farm without telling anyone. *6th February - First appearance of Anne Cullen. *13th February - Dee de la Cruz arrives in the village (First appearance of the character). *19th February - Marlon Dingle falls off the top of a ladder whilst looking on the roof of one of Barry Clegg's barns. *20th February - Ned Glover attacks Chris Tate for making advances to his daughter Linda. First appearance of Paddy Kirk. *27th February - Andy Hopwood falls through the ice and finds a car underneath. The Cairns family move to the village. (First appearance of the characters) *4th March - The car found by Andy Hopwood at the quarry is lifted out of the water and revealed to be Kim Tate's. Her husband Frank goes to identify her body. Eric Pollard proposes to Dee de la Cruz. *5th March - Butch and Marlon Dingle cause Barry Clegg's rocket to explode. Barry is knocked unconscious by the debris from the barn it was stored in. *6th March - Frank Tate is arrested for the murder of Kim Tate. *11th March - Marlon and Butch Dingle smash up Jimmy and Colin Batty's car when Colin and Jimmy attack Mandy Dingle. *13th March - First appearance of Tony Cairns. *26th March - Jimmy and Colin Batty torch Mandy's Munchbox. *31st March - 13 year old Emma Cairns gives birth to a baby daughter. Kim Tate's funeral takes place. *3rd April - Final appearance of Tom Bainbridge. *1st May - Eric Pollard and Dee de la Cruz marry. *7th May - Frank Tate is released from prison. Biff Fowler meets his father, Ron Hudson for the first time in years. *8th May - Ron Hudson dies of Huntingdon's disease. *15th May - Ron Hudson's funeral takes place. *22nd May - Frank Tate suffers a heart attack following an argument with his wife Kim, who had recently returned after a few months away. Biff Fowler nearly attempts suicide but is talked down by Andy Sugden. *27th May - Frank Tate dies of his heart attack. (Final appearance of the character) *3rd June - Frank Tate's funeral takes place. *11th June - In the reading of Frank Tate's will, Chris is vehemently outraged when Kim is declared to have inherited the entirety of Home Farm. *3rd July - Andy Sugden meets his biological father. (First appearance of Billy Hopwood) *10th July - Linda Fowler collapses. *15th July - Linda Fowler suffers a miscarriage. *17th July - Charlie Cairns discovers her boyfriend Greg Cox is the father of her sister's baby. *30th July - Kate Sugden, Rachel Hughes' mother, dies offscreen of a brain haemorrhage. Final appearance of Charlie Cairns. *31st July - Rachel Hughes learns of her mother's death. First appearance of Tara Cockburn. *7th August - Alice Bates is abducted by Karen Johnson, the American girlfriend of her father Nick. *12th August - Jack Sugden and Rachel Hughes stop Karen Johnson from abducting Alice Bates. *19th August - Tara Cockburn falls off her horse. *21st August - Lord Alex Oakwell and Tara Cockburn marry. Steve Marchant proposes to Kim Tate. *26th August - Kim Tate hits Steve Marchant with her car. *10th September - Lisa Clegg calls off her wedding to Albert Dingle when the police come looking for him over an armed robbery. *11th September - Will Cairns is kidnapped by a young woman. *30th September - Fiona Mallender leaves Will Cairns to die in a regularly filled grain silo. *16th October - Linda Fowler is involved in a car accident caused by Lord Alex Oakwell. Steve Marchant and Kim Tate's engagement party takes place. *21st October - Linda Fowler dies in hospital of injuries sustained in the car accident. *29th October - Linda Fowler's funeral takes place. *4th November - Sarah Sugden discovers her husband Jack has been having an affair with Rachel Hughes. *5th November - Ned Glover gets revenge on Tara Cockburn for his daughter Linda's death by setting fire to her stables. *26th November - Following a big row with Zoe Tate, Sophie Wright leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *10th December - Marlon Dingle's plan to rip off Eric Pollard goes awry and results in him and his cousin Sam being beaten up. *17th December - Kim Tate discovers an anonymous person knows about the involvement in the death of the woman in March 1997. *23rd December - Mandy Dingle proposes to Paddy Kirk. James Tate is kidnapped by Jan Glover. *24th December - Jack Sugden finds an unconscious Andy Hopwood. *25th December - Marlon Dingle is disowned by his family for the hijack. James Tate is found, resulting in Jan Glover getting arrested. *26th December - Jan Glover appears in court. She receieves a hospital order. Real life events *1st January - Emmerdale starts regularly broadcasting on a Wednesday. *4th February - Luke Roskell (Sean Spencer) is born. *27th October - Eden Taylor-Draper (the third Belle Dingle) is born. *25th December - Emmerdale shows its first ever Christmas Day episode. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *http://en.wi at Wikipedia Category:1997